A Canoe Ride
by The Bad Wolf Who Waited
Summary: My take on what Shane and Mitchie's canoe ride would have gone like :) My first Camp Rock fanfic! Fluffy Smitchie oneshot! :)


**So, as I said to my best friend today, if you listen closely and speak fangirl, when Shane says "Are you up for a canoe ride later?" it directly translates as "Are you up for writing some Smitchie in a canoe fanfiction?" Yes, Shane, yes I am... So here it is! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock :(**

* * *

I ran down the wooden walkway to the water's edge, trying my best not to fall over in the darkness.

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I approached Shane, who was already sitting in a canoe. "I had to convince my mom to let me come out here. I told her I was meeting Caitlyn," I explained.

"Did she believe you?" Shane asked, smirking slightly. I laughed.

"No," I admitted. "Which is why I have to be back in by ten." I paused.

"And I may have forgotten my watch..."

"Hmm... 'forgotten'," he taunted, signalling the inverted commas with his hands.

"Shut up," I mumbled jokily, climbing into the canoe. He handed me a life jacket, and I frowned at it as I put it on. Not exactly the best look for a first date.

We rowed out to the middle of the lake, settling the boat under a ray of moonlight. Shane smiled at me, and I noticed we were sitting much closer than we had been last time we went for a canoe ride.

"You were amazing at Final Jam," he told me sincerely. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"You could go far... You _will_ go far," he amended. I grinned.

"You think?" I asked timidly.

"I know," he assured me with another smile. I grinned widely. How I had made it to be not only in Camp Rock, but on a date with Shane Gray, who was complimenting my performance, I would never know.

"You were really great too," I said. He shrugged it off.

"I'm used to performing, it's what I do for a living. Thanks, though," he replied. He looked at me for a second too long, and I felt butterflies run riot in my stomach.

"No problem," I told him after a second, averting my gaze from his.

When I looked back, he was closer than before, and I started to panic. _Oh my gosh, this can't be happening! He is not - oh my gosh!_ I realised I'd also leaned towards him, and in a moment of terror, I found myself pushing him back. Unpopularity at school meant I also had no idea how to deal with boys, and I'd certainly never kissed one.

Pushing him turned out to be a very big mistake, as he landed, with a large splash, in the cold water of the lake. I couldn't help myself; I started laughing. Shane emerged from the water with an utterly shocked expression on his face, which only made me laugh harder.

"Sorry!" I spluttered. He grinned mischievously in reply, his eyes sparkling. Without warning, he grabbed my hand and hauled me forwards.

The water was a _lot_ colder than I expected. I gasped as soon as I reached the surface.

"SHANE GRAY!" I screeched. It was hard to stay angry when his laughter lit up all his features and made my heart race, but I tried to anyway.

"An eye for an eye!" he chuckled. I splashed him in the face, getting rid of my last trace of annoyance, and then giggled.

"Even now?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Almost," he said. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. I just about managed to register what he was doing before his soft lips pressed against mine.

It was strange, but suddenly I wasn't so cold anymore. A tingling heat had spread throughout my body, and my fear had vanished. I was surprised to even find myself disappointed when he pulled away. I could feel myself grinning, and saw that his expression mirrored mine.

"Now we're even," he whispered. I laughed lightly before I realised that I didn't know what time it was.

"I... I should probably go," I said, frowning.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right," I confirmed.

We climbed back into the canoe, with difficulty, and rowed to the shore. I eagerly removed my life jacket, glad to be rid of it. I looked up to see Shane grinning at me.

"Good luck explaining that to your mom," he chuckled, gesturing to my dripping wet clothes. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Same for you with your Uncle Brown," I countered.

"Touché," he replied, frowning.

I kissed Shane's cheek before wishing him goodnight, and then I returned to my cabin. My mom would, no doubt, be waiting anxiously for me. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

I stepped through the door to see mom sitting on her bed, reading a book. I glanced at the clock; it was ten to ten. I'd actually made it home in time! Mom looked up from her book and gasped when she saw me. I could feel the water from the lake dripping uncomfortably off me onto the floor, but I put on my best grin.

"Surprise!"

* * *

**Please review? :)**


End file.
